Crab Corps
The Crab Corps are a small unit of well-trained and mostly House Fornax pilots, who operate specialized mechs with massive claws that help clear out rubble and other obstacles, such as fires and flooded areas, so that other SERAPH first-response units can do their jobs unobstructed. Originally a unit of the former Church of Humanity Repentant's Department of Special Circumstances, after the organization's disbanding, the members of this subgroup coordinated and aligned as their own independent organization, and later agreed to join under the banner of the Gran Panacea Charitable Foundation. These troops are funded by the SERAPH umbrella, and normally furnished by various Repentant-adjacent Fornax nobles, who provide the skilled labourers and the chain-forged mechs. Mechs “Hermit” Crab™ Cargo Flyer These large atmosphere flyers were originally designed to haul massive crates of goods from point A to point B. The real design differences for the Crab™ design weren’t in the crafts themselves, but in the crates they carry. For the most part the time of changing these out was a non-issue, it was more important that they are properly stabilized. The new design of crates though need to favor quick reaction, as different circumstances desire different equipment, often the equipment built into them, like massive water pumps that are also designed to also remix the dirty water pumped out of flooded areas it into Fornax Firefighters™ fire-suppression foam, to quickly assist in nearby firefighting operations. There are many types of Hermit Crab™ containers that are designed for swift attach and detach, as well as different types of crisis response. “Mantis Shrimp” Specialist Suit Mech These suits were designed with massive arms that houses different kinds of equipment to respond to different problems, their less endearing name used to be “Swiss Knife”, but after the Blood Eagle wars the official design was changed to not include certain tools. It’s name comes from the massive mono-cutter that is capable of cutting through the thickest steel ropes and has been known to be able to cut through crashed ship platings, for this very reason Vagrants love it for boarding action, and have been the reason that the Crab Corps need constant resupply. “Spider” Crab™ Specialist Heavy Mech These massive long-limbed walkers were originally designed to roam the fields of Maja on days on end, and use their endothermic heat shielding to convert into battery-stored energy which they use to keep running, while collecting the precious raw materials still remaining on the planet’s surface. The Crab™ differs little, although as the heat is a lot less of a problem on planets that are not made of burning lava, their shielding is changed, and they function as walking fire-repellants, keeping secured areas safe from reignition, and are often equipped with long-range Fornax Firefighters™ foam shooters to boot. In the occasional extremely dire circumstances, they are also easily able to change several lines of Type A and B batteries, further becoming important pieces of mobile HQs. Operations TBD Category:SERAPH Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Category:House Fornax